Polos Iguales Que Se Atraen? II
by Alexiel-S
Summary: La segunda parte de Polos Iguales Que Se Atraen? ... espero que les guste!


Polos iguales que se atraen?II (O.o)

POR. AlexielS (Alexiel-sama V""V)

Pareja: Iori Yagami x Aya Fujimiya

Clasificación: Shounen-ai, un poquito más fuertecito (esta vez si va con algo de lemmon... espero que me salga :P)

NOTA DE LA AUTORA (YUP!): Esta es la continuación de mi experimento (a petición de algunos ''')... la historia es parecida a la anterior, con la diferencia que a ésta le puse un pokito más de lemmon nn (también es mucho más cómico... para que no se asombren .) ... todos los personajes (a excepción de los inventados por mi.. que son 2) cada cual tiene su copyright y esas cosas raras :P... esto es sin fines de lucro, mera diversión (y en parte perversión XD! AGAIN!); con especial cariño a mis amigas... putas q las kiero... ahora lo importante... a leer!

o

Era un día normal en la Koneko; cada uno de los chicos estaba en lo suyo: Ken atendía alegremente a una señora al igual que Omi, Youji estaba de día libre y había salido con una chica a la que había conocido hace poco, y Aya se encontraba realizando un complejo arreglo floral, vestido ridículamente con un delantal de ositos que es de Omi...

FLASH-BACK: Aya no sabe donde diablos quedó su delantal..., lo busca desesperadamente por toda la casa sin conseguir nada, hasta que Omi se le acerca y pregunta:

- Que sucede Aya-kun?-

- Pasa que no sé donde mierda quedó mi delantal- dice el pelirrojo con cara de decepción

- Pero yo tengo uno que te puede servir, a mi me queda algo grande... es obvio que es de tu talla... te lo presto?- pregunta el niño

- Porfavor!- dice Aya, Omi lo guía a su cuarto; cuando entran, el niño hurguetea por todo su closet... hasta que encuentra un precioso delantal verde claro con ositos café, los cuales tienen un ramo de rosas entre sus manos (léase manos como las patas delanteras)

- Estas loco?- Aya le pregunta con cara de sicótico- tengo dignad y...-

- Sip, la tienes... pero no tienes delantal... no te queda mas q aceptarlo-

- Con un maldito demon... $&"#$& ...- Aya se iba refunfuñando y poniéndose de paso el delantal que el tierno Omi le prestó...

FLASH-BACK END

- Aya!... el arreglo para la señora Tamiya?... lo necesitamos en 20 minutos más!- Ken gritaba desde el mesón de la florería.

- Ya lo tengo hecho, está en la bodega - Aya dice, totalmente concentrado en el nuevo arreglo que está haciendo

- Omi!... anda a la bodega, saca el arreglo y llévalo a la casa de la señora Tamiya... ya?- Ken le pide a Omi, el cual ya está con el arreglo en las manos y con el casco de moto a medio abrochar...

- Me temía que iba a ser yo quien lo tenga que ir a dejar ala casa de esa vieja complicada...- la cara de resignación era evidente, y sin más, se montó a su moto y salió rumbo a la dirección indicada..

Como era normal, a eso de las 10:00 am no había ninguna muchachita loca gritando por alguno de ellos, es más, estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser un día Lunes...

Aya aún no borraba los recuerdos de la noche antepasada... recordaba muy bien la perfecta figura de su repentino amante... su fugaz amante... cada parte, cada músculo tan bien formado... cada nal... comenzaba a exitarse de tanto pensar en el cuerpazo que tenía aquel sujeto...

-Rayos... necesito olvidar a ese tipo... si sólo fue un encuentro fugaz... que mierda me pasa... obvio que me gustó... pero no va a volver a pasar...- Aya se encontraba demasiado ensimismado con sus pensamientos cuando no notó que Ken se acercó a él

- Aya! ... tienes visita... te busca un hombre...- Ken lo mira con cierta sorpresa...

- Quien es?- preguntó sin voltear, aún ocupado en su arreglo

- Acaso te olvidas tan rápido de la gente... Aya?-

- Hey! Conozco esa voz!... es la voz de ... imposible - Aya voltea muy lentamente por el miedo a equivocarse... pero no lo hizo... frente a sus violetas ojos se hallaba la figura de...

IORI YAGAMI!

- Io... Io...IORI! OO!- Aya voltea con asombro...

- Cómo estás, "florista"- Iori lo dice con cierto sarcasmo... – y ese delantal?-

Como Ken aún estaba con el par de chicos, voltea a ver a Aya, al parecer no había notado que éste tenía un delantal de Omi... la escena era divertida, todos con los ojitos en forma de puntitos mirando el dichoso delantal...la cosa es que en menos de medio segundo, Aya se saca el delantal y lo esconde en su espalda

- Para que me buscabas, Iori?- Aya hacía notar su ya reconocida frialdad...

- Qué, o es que acso ya no puedo ver a mis "amigos" – al decir la palabra 'amigo' había cierta lascividad. Ken notó que su presencia estaba de sobra, así que se retira con un

- Emmmm... creo que voy a atender el mesón.. permiso...- los deja solos

- Me parece demasiado insólito esto de tu visita... es que... nada...-

- Por que mejor no salimos de acá?... el olor a flores me intoxica...-

- Bueno... Ken!... salgo un rato, quédate a cargo...- Aya grita mientras sale del local

- Pero Aya!... estoy atendiendo solo!- Ken grita como pidiendo clemencia

- No te preocupes, Omi ya llegará... aparte... tu crees que se va a quedar en la casa de esa vieja tan regodeona, así que espéralo... voy y vuelvo- y diciendo esto último, Aya sale por la puerta con su extraño amigo

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh (suspiro)... en fin... te gustan los pelirrojos, no Aya?- y dicho esto, Ken comienza a atender a una señora que miraba muy gustosa el adorno a medio hacer de Aya.

El par de pelirrojos caminaban por las calles de Tokio, se veían un tanto extraños, ver a dos chicos lindos caminando como si nada... aunque entre ellos la escena era mas divertida aún: no se hablaban y miraban a distintos lados... hasta que

- Si te vine a ver no es para que nos callásemos la mitad de la cita, no crees?- un atrevido Yagami le habla a un sorprendido Aya, el cual casi tropieza con una piedra por prestarle atención al luchador

- Que?... espera, mejor vamos a un café que conozco de por aquí... vamos... – que pasaba, Aya, nuestro frío Aya Fujimiya estaba NERVIOSO!... extraño... la cosa es que ambos pelirrojos entraron al café (Ilógicamente llamado "Para tomar un buen té..."). Su entrada no pasó desapercibida, ya que todas las mujeres, de todos los tipos y edades, voltearon a observarlos, pero ellos prefirieron sentarse en la parte posterior del pequeño lugar

- Y que te dio por visitarme?... acaso quedaste con... Aya cayó sus palabras antes de cometer algún error grave

- No, no es por eso... es solo que no olvido tan fácilmente a la gente que me hace sentir cosas... emmmm... olvida lo que dije... - Iori no sabía de lo que hablaba...

Ambos pelirrojos estaban un tanto nerviosos, no sabían que hablar... en eso llega un mozo de edad avanzada que miraba con algo de gracia a la joven pareja

- Desean tomar algo jóvenes?

- Si, tráiganos 2 cervezas lo más heladas posible... ah!... y un cenicero, por favor – Aya muy gentilmente le pide al mozo, mientras el viejito iba a buscar lo solicitado

- Vaya que eres amable!... mucho trato con la gente?- Iori encendía uno de sus cigarrillos y le ofrecía uno al otro pelirrojo, el cual no lo acepta

- La otra noche me aceptaste de lo más bien un cigarrillo... temes que te envenene?- Iori atacaba con su usual ironía

- No... pero no me apetece fumar, Iori – Aya mira hacia el lado, y ve que el mozo venía con las cervezas y un cenicero de color negro

- Tomen jóvenes, las cervezas casi al punto de congelación y un cenicero... (el mozo deja las cosas sobre la mesa), que pasen buena tarde... – el mozo se retira guiñándole un ojo a la pareja de jóvenes... Iori bufa y Aya se pone rojo con el gesto del anciano

- Que se cree ese viejo decrépito!... – Iori refunfuñaba, mientras que Aya prefería tomar de su cerveza

- Y como fue que encontraste la florería? – Aya deja la botella sobre la mesa e increpa al luchador

- El administrador del bar donde estuvimos me dijo q eras frecuente en el lugar y que te podía ubicar en la florería de más abajo... unas 5 cuadras más abajo del local... caminé hasta el lugar y aquí me tienes – Iori fuma otro tanto de su cigarrillo y toma un trago de cerveza

- A si... en fin...- Aya miraba incrédulo al otro pelirrojo... su cerveza había bajado considerablemente

- Bueno, en parte te visito por que se está organizando un KOF en la ciudad, me gustaría que fueses... – Iori se sentía estúpido haciendo invitaciones (Nota de la Autora: siiiiii!... quise hacer de Aya y Iori personajes mas humanos, así que no se extrañen de ningún comportamiento! P)

- Mmmmmmmm... quieres que vaya solo?- Aya miraba seductoramente a Iori

- Es cosa tuya con quien vayas, toma (le pasa 4 boletos) aquí tienes los boletos, espero verte en el lugar- la voz del Yagami era aterciopelada... casi rallando en voz de deseo

- (tomando los boletos) Gracias... haré lo posible por ir... no te aseguro nada... bueno, creo que la cita ha llegado a su fin, debo volver a la florería... Ken está solo... me retiro- Aya se levanta de su asiento y deja el dinero de las cervezas

- Acaso siempre vas a pagar las cervezas?- Iori se acomodaba el pelo mientas veía a Aya arreglar su ropa

- Y tú las habitaciones?- el sarcasmo por parte de Aya dejó "O.O" a Iori

El luchador se acerca tentadoramente a Aya, tomándolo por la cintura y apegando su boca muy cerca de la de el

- Me gusta que tengas memoria de lo que has hecho – Iori estaba a punto de besar al florista

- Creo que es muy evidente, no crees?- Aya tomando la iniciativa, besa hondamente a Iori... es un beso corto... pero muy húmedo

- Vaya... saliste atrevido... me gusta... es mañana en la noche, espero verte en los VIP... los boletos son los de primera fila... Adiós!- y diciendo esto, Iori emprende la marcha hacia la salida y toma su rumbo. Aya, por lo tanto; paga y sale del local con destino a la Koneko.

Mientras caminaba, iba pensando en lo sucedido... y en lo pasado... en lo que vendrá...

- Que mierda me pasa!... se supone que mi amor era de Omi... pero este sujeto... sus besos me dejan en otro mundo... que hago... aunque Omi no da muchas señales de que yo le guste /... bueno, yo tampoco soy muy demostrativo que digamos... soy bastante frío en ese aspecto... tendré q intentar salir de eso... Omi...- Entre tanto pensamiento, el pelirrojo no supo cuando llegó a la florería, en ella, Ken estaba terminando un arreglo, Omi estaba barriendo unas hojas y ramitas que sobraron de un adorno

- Aya!... que bueno que llegaste! (Ken dejaba de lado sus flores y se dirigía al pelirrojo), una señora quedó muy interesada , puedes terminarlo?-

- Ehhhhhh... claro!... donde está?-

- En la bodega, Aya-

- O.K.!-

Aya se dirige hacia la bodega, donde ve su adorno a medio terminar... recuerda que lo dejó así cuando Iori lo vino a ver... Iori... por que demonios no salía ya de sus pensamientos?... en la ensimismación en la que se encontraba, no notó que la delgada figura de un chico se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la bodega

- En que piensas Aya-kun?-

- Omi?... uh... en nada... me puedes traer los moños y las tijeras, voy a terminar el adorno dentro de la bodega, así no pierde mas la cadena de frío, por favor...- Omi va al mostrador y trae lo solicitado, mientras tanto, el pelirrojo miraba el adorno, queriendo retomar la idea original que Iori corto con su llegada... Iori...

- Ahhhhggggg!... parezco niñita colegial ¡!... acaso me gusta Iori!... o pude haberme enamorado de él!- Aya gritaba, enrabiado consigo mismo... en eso se oye el caer de unas tijeras... el pelirrojo voltea y ve a Omi con la cara "O.O" ... ojitos llorosos... Aya se acerca al pequeño y lo mira... Omi hecha un pie hacia atrás, para salir corriendo, en eso, el mas alto es mas rápido y lo toma por un hombro, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente... el llanto de Omi era desgarrador... golpeaba con sus puñitos el pecho del pelirrojo

- No, no, no, no, no!... suéltame Aya!...- Omi intentaba forcejear con el mas alto... al final, ya cansado de forcejear, y con apenas un sollozo, Aya lo deja sentado en una silla q estaba dentro de la bodega... se dirige a la puerta y la cierra, para que nadie entre a molestarlos... luego, toma un balde negro y se sienta a un lado del pequeño... el cual miraba al piso...

- Que pasó Omi?... que dije?- consulta el mayor

- Nada... solo... olvídalo... fue una tontería- Omi se levanta de la silla, cuando intenta dar un paso, Aya lo sujeta del brazo y lo hace caer sentado sobre sus piernas... ambos, al notar la posición en la que quedaron (léase: Aya sentadito y Omi sentado sobre él con una pierna a cada lado 0!), aún así, no se separan... incluso Aya lo atrae hacia su pecho y lo estrecha fuertemente

- Dime que te pasa... por favor... dime q es?-

- Te enamoraste?... contéstame!- Omi lo miraba con cara de exigencia

- Por que me preguntas eso?-

- Solo respóndeme!... te enamoraste?...-

- Sí, estoy enamorado... hace mucho q lo estoy... perooooo... (Aya levanta la carita de Omi) esa persona... la ... tengo ... en ... frente de mí...-

Omi tenia una carita de "O.O"

- Que has dicho?- Omi no salía de su asombro

- Que estoy enamorado de ti... mi pequeño...- dicho esto Aya besa suavemente al pequeño, el cual en su asombro no fue capaz de responder a aquel beso.

Continuará...

-----------

Nota de la autora: se me fue la inspiraciooooooooooooooon!

T-T... en los Reviews me dicen si quieren que siga... es que con el maldito escaso tiempo que tengo... no he podido avanzar mucho /... me avisan he?... bueno... UU nos vemos


End file.
